Series of One Shots  Naruto
by Itani
Summary: A Series of One Shot Stories! Short, but updates fast! Drama, Humor and much more well be included!
1. Love in Sight

_Wow omg, I havn't updated in like.. FOREVER!! I left a story undone I just have to finish it, my goal is to start it next week or so.. -.- School is just stoping from going online. Well Enjoy! Here out oneshot stories of Naruto! More like poems of drama on this one. P_

_Naruto Mini story, SasuSaka. One of the cool couples. _

_Title: Love in Sight_

Sakura stared into Sasuke drifting eyes. She shivered as the wind blew heavily around them. Tears ran down her cheek as she continued to cry in sorrow. " Sasuke, don't go! " Sasuke looked up at Sakura in dazed and bluriness. He had lost a lot of blood making him feel weak and tired. Sakura held on to Sasuke as her eyes shimmered againts the moon light.

" Sasuke no! " Sakura lifted up Sasuke letting him lean onto her arms. He was breathing slowly and gently in Sakura's hands. The clouds above them started to move on as the droplets of rain started to fall from the sky. The rains were just a small immatation of the emotions spreading through the air.

Sakura tried her best with all of the healing jutsu's she knew. She stoped the bleeding the pain still spread through the ninja. Sasuke moved his on top of Sakura's hand. He slowly tried to speak coughing blood between words," S-Sakura chan.. I did what I had to do. "

Sakura's tears ran down her cheek dropping to Sasuke's face. " I know you did, but you still deserve to live Sasuke! Don't leave me now! " Sasuke closed his eyes still breathing in thought. Tired to speak he tried to hang on as much as possible. The pain continued to spread through him. He can feel Sakura's worries and thoughts about him.

Sakura hugged Sasuke gently trying to let him feel the love that she had for him. Soon enough the wind slowed down and the clouds stopped moving. Sakura noticed Sasuke's heartbeat slowing down. Sakura screamed filled with Sadness," No! Sasuke don't! "

Sasuke opened his eyes looking into Sakura," Sakura chan.. I'm sorry.. Thank you.. Even though I had always thought you were annoying.. I love you Sakura.. " The last words faded off as Sasuke closed his eyes.

Sakura layed her head on Sasuke as more and more tears streamed down her face," I love you too Sasuke. Don't forget it..."


	2. The Truth Sinks Out

Pls. Comment. Apparently these are very shorts, but that means these one shots update faster.

Title: The Truth Sinks Out

Hinata gently knocked on Naruto's door. She gulped down trying to cover her fear. Naruto opened the door yawning," Hinata? What are you doing here? "

Hinata blushed as she pointed her fingers together," Um- Naruto kun.. " Naruto looked at the nervous girl confused. He stood there waiting for her to finish what she was saying. " Naruto kun! " Hinata jumped towards Naruto giving him a warm loving hug.

Naruto did a slight blush and tried to look at Hinata. Hinata quickly stoped and looked at Naruto. " Hinata... " Hinata smiled and tried to speak," Naruto kun.. theres something I always wanted to tell you... "

Naruto put his hands behind his head and grinned," Sure what is it Hinata? "

Hinata did a slight pause, she thought for a moment making sure she doing the right thing. Quietly she went inside Naruto's house for more privacy. " Naruto kun.. I always look up to you.. um.. "

Naruto sat down on one of his chairs and listened carefully," Yea? "

The ninja continued to think frozen with her words," Um. " She blushed some more putting her hand up to her mouth.

Naruto interrupted Hinata's pause," Wait Hinata.. Theres something I want to tell you. "

Hinata looked at him surprised and nodded. She was releived she didn't have to talk first. " Yes Naruto kun? "

Naruto did a friendly smile and sat down next to Hinata," I love you. " At that moment Naruto gave Hinata a small kiss on the cheek. Hinata sat up straight and turned red. " I'm sorry Hinata.. But- "

Hinata hugged Naruto back," Naruto kun! I... love you too. "

NaruHina! One of the best couples ever! It would be cool if that actually happened.


	3. Sasuke's Letter

Heres a Poem or letter! I shall pretend Sasuke wrote it mwhahaha! Sasuke would never do such a thing but he's so cool. I don't care if he's just a anime character lol.

Title: Dear Sakura

Dear Sakura,

I leave you for a reason

A Reason you may never understand

Its not only power I seek

But leaving you that day...

Broke you heart didn't it?

I acted cold and heartless

But.. Theres still one more thing in my mind

It won't leave me everytime I try..

Theres a secret I well tell you

That Between you and me

No matter how annoying you can be

I always find something nice about you

I thank you for the times we were together

My true feelings for you..

Are you suppose to be unspoken

Now that I'm not with you.. not even near

This may be surprising but..

I left everything behind except for my love for you..

Crappy huh? LOL well I felt like writing it. Enjoy. Hehe.


End file.
